


Lunatic

by laserFUGU



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserFUGU/pseuds/laserFUGU
Summary: 舞台上最为悲伤的演员。*身份神秘剧作家爱梅×糖爹包养学生演员光*现代背景（欧洲）有双性要素，私设一堆*一定程度的猎奇描写*OOC，很雷很雷很雷，请谨慎阅读
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	1. 被神捉弄的孩子

  
光一向善于变通。  
他或许没有自知，但他着实擅长利用自己的优势去迷惑人心。即使从玫瑰园与舞会的梦境，落到依罐头豆子而生的人间后，他仍有办法——美其名曰，以物易物。从各式夹缝和打交道的里寻找一切能钻的空子。那种不顾一切、毫无体面，甚至是赤裸裸的贪婪，是铁栅栏上攀爬的藤蔓。原始的生命力也是他的迷人之处。但光从不在乎过程，选择在阴湿角落死去约等于要了他的命。所以，光不在乎养分的来源，他的眼睛只容得下结果本身。  
等号前的附加物没有任何意义。  
爸爸，周末剧院的包厢票，可以帮我买一张吗？  
活在世界上需要谋生的技能。如何吃好男人的阴茎也是们艰深的学问。光在这点上一向做的很好，没有人在享受完周全的照顾后还要拒绝他。何况，他会提的只是与你与我都无伤大雅的小点心。  
你乖乖的，我又有什么必要拒绝你？做好该做的，我会给你你想要的。  
要一排的哦。  
男人只是简单允诺了一声，在光动真格的服务下那会有操心别的闲心。他只想捣烂身下卖身求学的小可怜的咽喉。  
周末大部分时候，他们会在花园里。男人的眼睛不好，光会捧着指定的书籍，低声将拉丁文的著作念给他听。他选择光无非也是三点：年轻的脸庞，娇嫩的阴道，和一流的教养水平。  
但今天显然不是爷孙过家家的时候。前阵子的操劳让他攒下不少压力，正需要光的服务让他回复精神。巴黎小宠物完美符合他的要求：识趣，体面且淫乱。他没记住太多那小嘴里吐出的过去，宠物的话只能听个响，换个人又会定制另一番说辞，谁又不知道小东西心里的小九九？但从举手投足间，也能窥见些许过去的残留。没有谁的王朝能够永恒，至少他的黄金梦早已结束了。  
光的乳晕很小，充血时缩小到只有一便士大小。大小方便他这样的老人家吮吸，性事中的宠物一向卖力，倾身将一双乳房拱向对方方便亵玩，腰上吞吐阴茎的工作也不懈怠。上年纪后首先老化的便是腰部，所以大部分时候都是骑乘位。光畸形的阴道短小且窄，不需要太多功夫，轻易就能顶至瓣状的宫口。  
他放开光的嘴唇，意乱情迷时他会不自禁叫出些异国的脏话。光极少在他面前说母语，或许心里存在些许抵触情绪。但在床笫欢爱之间，他会禁止对方使用英语。有谁不喜欢在帐幔间低声吐露欲望的鸢尾宝贝呢？他大口吮吸着乳头，允求他体内青春的甘霖。  
催乳素的注射下，他的乳房较之前又膨大了几分。行房事前佣人已替他疏通好乳道，奶水与阴道的体液同样丰沛。他几乎是快要死去了，被锁住的阴茎无法释放，他只能通过阴道满足他的渴望。咬下乳头时甬道骤缩的快感永远不会令人厌倦。光尖叫着，粗重的呼吸声和某些不堪入耳的脏字。只有堕入凡间的天使，才有在他面前肆意谩骂的机会。他从不吝啬向神使子宫里浇灌精液的机会。  
那人儿的喉咙滚出段濒死的音节，随即彻底昏了过去。

光在剧院大厅的镜前整理衣着。  
借着爸爸的名义定得伦敦城内最火热的一排二号，不为别的，为的便是那个神秘的剧作家。根据圈内的小道消息，那个几乎不公开露面的爱梅特赛尔克，将会来观看他新剧的首演。  
作为野心勃勃的青年演员，光不能错失这个机会。  
他早早来到包厢内，然而已有人内候在室内。  
包厢内灯光温暖明亮，但那人只是慵懒地蜷在坐席上。那副比起在外，更像是在自家软榻上小憩的样子，放在金碧辉煌的剧院也没有任何异样感。那人的黑发中掺杂着些许白发，光看不清他的脸，只觉得他很累。他抿了口杯中的酒，随即放在小桌上。声音比起一般情况来说，动静有点大。  
他在等自己说话。杯子释放着这样的信号。  
您好。落座后，他露出标准的示好笑容，伸出手。  
这时，他们第一次产生了视线接触。但不知为什么，却感觉不是第一次……而是，无数次的画面重叠，在那张陌生的脸上。  
流金的瞳孔注视着自己。他伸出的手缩了一下。  
唉。那人叹了口气，慢条斯理地脱着手套，再摘下眼睛。那双手像是没见过光，有些太过白皙了。  
他凑过来。以社交距离来说，这未免太过近。他的双手伸来，只是握住自己的手将其按下。他的面颊伸向耳旁，对方细软的碎发摩擦着鬓间。  
啊，原来他是想行贴面礼吗。  
光确实是久违地没做这事了，虽然很近，但他暂时没找到回去的理由。他一般只习惯贴一下，结果在分开时又被拉了回来，左右又补了两下。而后直接用手推开自己，自顾自戴回眼镜和手套。似乎刚才一切异常举动像是没发生过一样。  
啊，这怪人一定是传闻中的爱梅特赛尔克了。光想。  
对方像是参透了自己的心思，意味深长地盯了自己一眼。  
是，我是爱梅特赛尔克。对方用法语说道。他低头看着杯中将尽的液体，回到了最初的状态。  
您好，我是光。听闻您的事情已久，能够见到您真是非常荣幸。  
想要缓解空气中微妙的氛围，他笑着说着惯有的客套话。然而这套对爱梅特赛尔克似乎用处不大，他只是低头看着自己。  
如果你说足够了解我，居然不知道我是巴黎人？  
这点……我确实是无从得知。非常抱歉。您在保护个人隐私上一直做的相当好，我虽久仰大名，却没有深入了解您的机会。光无懈可击的回答让对方没有继续攻击的余地，他不可置否地偏偏头。  
……这样吗。爱梅特赛尔克像是想到什么，露出有些刻薄的笑容。  
那么，现在和我相处时，你看到了怎样的我？答好的话，我或许会给你想要的东西。

我看到了什么样的你……  
暧昧不清的问题，但似乎内心早已有答案。只是尚不明晰，裹着浓雾凝在心头。  
他注视着对方，爱梅特赛尔克的话语虽然尖锐刻薄，但眼中没有冰冷的情绪。他只是注视着，这视线深处埋着怎样的情绪，光无从得知。但这样与现实，与时间概念脱钩的状态，他似乎……只觉是满满的怀念。即使不用言语转答内心的声音，对方也能直接参透。  
他好像听到模糊的琴声，那是某个埋没在角落吃灰的立式钢琴。自己几乎快睡着了，他的意识在月光和窗户的间隙游走。那时候，有谁打开了琴盖，然后便是……琴声。是音符，但更是话语。某种异物般的情绪涌入脑中，他几乎快要被淹没了。但海并不冷，更像是维持着绝妙温度的水，情人间温柔呵护的厮磨，和某种人类语言无法吐露的苦楚。他在意识的边缘随波逐流，琴声的暖流引导着自己，最终通向梦乡。  
晚安。陌生人俯下身，吻了他的额头。  
一种久违地安心感包裹着他，于是他便陷入了沉睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道很媚娃很OOC了啦（……）如果觉得雷就请当是骑士光吧（……）  
> 对不起！


	2. 幕间休息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重建累了，来更新……

> 眼中涌动的狂热，蓝色内烧灼着的是我永远无法解读的情绪。  
>  他在笑。那声音挠在心尖，令人焦躁。  
>  有兴趣与我跳支舞吗？我说。  
>  他没有正面回答我问题，只是简单应了声。他知道，我不喜欢含糊其辞。  
>  我可以视为你在挑衅我吗？脑中浮现出了这句话。  
>  他是——他是那么天真，以至于落得如此境地还毫无自觉。  
>  别害怕，别害怕。我亲爱的。  
>  滚烫的泪水落在手心，但他只是吻我，用颤抖干裂的嘴唇。那架势像是一辈子没喝过水，他清楚自己做得都是无用功，或许只是想索取些最后的纪念。  
>  我们会再见面的。一如既往。  
>  我没有等到对方的回答。在回答前的片刻，他便咽了气。

“昨晚，我和爱梅特赛尔克说上话了。”

这话瞬间引爆了早课昏昏欲睡的教室。但同学都具体在说些什么，光也没去仔细听了。大抵也是些无关痛痒的内容：譬如对方是怎样的人，是否与传闻相符？聊了些什么，有没有合影或是留下联系方式。光啜了口美式回复精力，挨个回答了各种提问。作为同学眼中的老实人，别人问什么都会如实回答……基本是。即使是不想回答的问题，也会想办法给一个自己也能接受的答案，他不想对任何人撒谎。

光回忆着。他第一次接触这领域，契机便是那个业界的传奇——爱梅特赛尔克舞台生涯最后的演出，也是他的代表角色：索鲁斯大帝。那时候哪有什么蓝光碟片，官方发行的DVD和更早的VCD里，他的身影被光线笼罩，收音以及录制技术比起现在自然差远了，但这些都是瑕不掩瑜……最后的完美演出即使隔着镜头也能深深感染到任何一个人。90年代正值事业巅峰期为何宣布引退，一直都是争论的焦点。退居幕后仍继续做着剧本创作，只是没再登上过舞台了。

况且爱梅特赛尔克也老了。光闭上眼，试图把昨晚那个消瘦且头发掺白的中年男人和聚光灯下的索鲁斯大帝联系起来。这算是粉丝见到真人时的小小失落吗？不过，那或许更加真实，至少他愿意在素面谋生的自己面前展示真我，而不是用无谓的社交辞令敷衍。

但那种熟悉的感觉又是什么呢？光摆弄着手中的笔，努力回忆着昨晚的细节。按理说跟剧本原作者一起看剧居然睡着了是脸丢到极点的事情，光醒来的时候，剧院早已散场。包厢里他和对方大眼瞪小眼。

“……真的很抱歉。”光试图用苦笑掩饰自己的尴尬，爱梅特赛尔克只是看了他一眼，接着看着手中的台本。他批注修改的速度极快，以至于没看清都写了些什么。

“常有的事。”男人的声音没什么起伏，“年轻人跟我们老年人一样，偶尔也是需要休息的。”

被他挖苦到痛处的光没什么反驳的余地，所以他选择乖乖闭嘴。光的确是累了，在学院上表演课程的课余时间被各式打工占得满满。失去双亲的他为生计就已拼尽全力，老实说，如果不是对舞台梦有极深重的执念，他也不可能一直坚持到现在。而那个梦的起点，现在就在手边呼吸着。

奇妙的感觉。光忍不住笑出了声。

爱梅特赛尔克瞥了自己一眼，视线又再次交际了。那时候，那双眼睛想说些什么？光注视着他，男人的眼白被血丝包裹着，而眼仁是极清澈的金。他举手投足都透着某种精力告竭的疲劳，眼里满溢着却都是……能联想的只有藏在地壳下的岩浆。

一瞬间，光内心被不可言说的冲动所吞没，甚至手先思考一步擅自步伸了出来。这是……什么感觉？自己又想呼唤什么？然而，嘴唇只是不住颤抖，抖出几个无意义的音节，手还是落下了。对方深深地看了自己一眼，那一眼好像是要凿穿光的躯壳——某种苦痛情绪在眼仁最深处燃烧着，最终男人只是放下笔，他的叹息落在地毯上。

“你该回家了，年轻人。”爱梅特赛尔克说。

这之后，他没有再抬头看过自己一眼。

软磨硬泡下，光还是搞到了联系方式。男人的嘴巴一如传闻中的刻薄，一系列绝妙的讽刺字眼几乎要把自己做成筛子。但面对不间断的提问仍悉数回答了，内容详尽至需要做笔记才能完全记录。他的神色变得温和了些，至少看起来不像是反感的。

“希望下次你能提些质量高的问题。”爱梅特赛尔克匆匆写下联系方式，塞到自己手里。光以为他那样的老学究可能连手机都不会用（至少院里的一些教授是这样的）看来对方比自己想象的更现代化一点。他摆摆手，俨然一副送客的架势。临走前，光偷偷回头瞥了眼仍在伏案工作的爱梅特赛尔克，偌大室内孤身一人，男人似乎早已习惯了这样独处的状态。对他来说，这才是生活的常态吗。

光不知道。他心里隐约察觉到，即使再如何深入来往，也注定无法与他抵达相互理解的彼岸。这种预感令他抵触，但某种宿命所带来的无力感充斥在心。极难得的——光想要对什么献上祈祷。

如果这么做能回避应验的话。


	3. 番外：某位伪君子的自白书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *姨妈描写警告

我其实不想以最恶劣的出发点去揣测任何人。是，这样赤裸裸的状态会暴露出我内心某些不想面对的卑劣根源，我自以为算是体面人，至少以社会常识为尺，我毫无疑问符合标准。但面对他，我被迫——是的，我被迫以这种状态去揣摩他这个人。我的同学。

一如既往的，他向邻桌的我问好。那副惺惺作态令我产生了想要撕碎那张虚伪外皮的冲动。那个婊子。他扬起那个恰到好处的微笑，拧着他的小嗓子跟我到早安。他直视着我，但我很清楚——他眼中根本没有看向任何人。这所有的行为对他而言只是每天的例行公事。这不，与我道完早安，他便立刻把视线收了回去，捣鼓着属于自己的小秘密。他的视线从来不会在我，或者任何一个人面前做多余的停留。要说的话，他的内心像是放着一块秒表，对每个人交涉分配精确到秒，到点后立刻结束，包括肢体动作。他的笑容凝固在那张娇俏的小脸上，对着那本小破笔记也挂着那副笑容……他对着任何东西都挂着那张脸。自然，那所有中也包含我。这令我感到恶心。由衷的恶心。

但最近他变了。

他没有时刻挂着体面的微笑，取而代之的是一种……空洞的表情。我很清楚，那是内心燃料告竭时的人类才会摆出的表情。他开始动摇，上课也走起了神。五分钟掏出手机看时间看了两次。他很烦躁，是个人都能看出来。他的心已经没在这里了。

这令我感到愤怒。

我知道他是出去卖的。这没什么，毕竟校内会出去卖的也不止他一个。有的是卖给女人，而他是卖给那种秃头阳痿的糟老头子。我还记得他从某个老男人座驾出来时，扭回去给老男人来了个结结实实的舌吻。我能看到那条鲜红的舌头还在那糟老头子的嘴唇上舔了一下——暗示性极强的行为。老男人则是催他回去好好上课。他不以为然地闷哼一声，俯身从副驾驶捞出他的背包。

这个臭婊子。我紧紧盯着他拽着那小尻走进校门。包着他小屁股的裤子又变了，怕是那老头又给他挑了件新衣。我知道他向来舍不得把钱花在买衣服上，更何况是高档品。老头的品味不算差，至少这身新衣能把他衬得像刚打包好的鲜切花——枝桠上还在滴水的那种。他缺钱，干这行一半收入都要投给外貌管理，这又是个无底洞，除开服饰护肤品医美还有各种七七八八的开销。美人易败，他显然也想让自己的保质期尽可能长久。所以，我原谅他的伤风败俗——那可是我的美人，我的美人想做什么都可以被我原谅的。我真是大度！想到这里，我的气也消得差不多了。

我也想过要不要包他一夜，把被纸币撑满的手包往他的小脸上一砸，就像某种古老魔咒一样——直到十二点，他就是独属于我的甜心。他会用那双嫩手握住我的阴茎，用那带着美好口音的小嗓子问我的偏好和别的什么。我不在意那张骗人的小嘴巴都会蹦出什么字眼，我只知道他一定能把握好讨好的度。

这个婊子，世界上最会说话的婊子。用小黄莺的精致咽喉把我的精液榨干，再意犹未尽地吸着。 _我还没吃饭，快喂我好吃的。_ 他说着异国的语言，每当他讲法语的时候我只想用鸡巴插进嘴里然后捅穿他的后脑勺。然后我松开他的腰带，他一面嘟囔着这衣服很贵，弄脏了还得送去店里。送去店里的开销都能再买双新鞋了，他定是舍不得那钱的。不过我无所谓。挣钱不就是为了买开心吗？然后我把他压在玻璃上，他的小嘴现在只会为我叫了。他一定很会叫，那种能把街边野猫勾得发情的淫叫，然后把小腿勾在我的腰上。要一次怎么可能满足得了他？我很清楚，我当然清楚了。然后到了十二点，我的限时爱人就会离开，又转身投向谁的怀抱，或者直接回去睡大觉。我想着他在不知道谁身下承欢的贱样，又射了一次。

但他最近变了。他以为任何人都没发现，至少他肯定以为自己隐藏得很好。但这都瞒不过我。他很少跟那老头乘车来学校了，大部分时候是地铁——我知道他家在哪里，从那条线路会不用那出站的。那能掐出漂亮胯骨的紧身裤也不穿了，取而代之是低调的暗纹服饰，成套且配有定制的纽扣。他那种硬撑出来的精神抖擞消散了，现在剩下的只有情绪化的残渣。有谁，有谁撕坏了他体面的微笑面具？究竟是谁，敢在我之前去捅破他的窗户纸？我满心的愤怒无处消解，只能在内心恶狠狠诅咒那个人。我的娇媚鲜花被人撕开包装了，现在他接触了空气，他开始氧化了。我诅咒他，诅咒破坏了我爱的停滞在最美状态的他。我诅咒他，我诅咒他永世锁在地狱最深处无法解脱。

我发誓要替他破除魔咒，于是我开始了跟踪。在他进厕所前给每个隔间装上摄像头，我知道他一直只用隔间而不用便池。他慢慢地松开皮带——那搭扣也和纽扣是配套，有着我认不出的纹章。我已经出离愤怒了，他慢慢褪下长裤，露出鲜嫩可口的两条长腿。他的躯壳还没有被污染，还是极娇嫩的雪白。他的手指在剃干净的下体勾了勾，弄出某物，再小心翼翼包起。渗着暗红血液的卫生用品——我其实有猜过他为什么不用小便池，只是没想到会是这样的答案。他又取了纸巾，将外阴沾上的经血仔细擦净。他从包里抽出一根卫生棉条，熟练地撕开包装。然后……我深吸了一口气，这极度香艳地现场直播我想都不敢想。用过消毒纸巾的指尖分开他的外阴，将塑料管体送进他下体的小嘴里。似乎是感到不适，他又拔了出来，随即带出的是鲜红的经血和分泌物，跟他的阴道藕断丝连。我想我近一个月的春梦都跟这场面脱不开了。他换了个姿势，以更方便的角度捅了进去。在同时，我也直接射在了电脑屏幕上。他低哼一声，用完后那指尖又带着血。他仔细擦拭干净，连带指甲缝也不放过，把垃圾通通扔进了随身垃圾袋。我的直播秀结束了。

我大梦初醒，将屏幕上的精液擦拭干净。走进厕所把装置撤出。脑海里残留的只有那雪白的皮肤和鲜血的对比……红和白，刺眼的红。这红，捣碎了我的意识，我不知道我是怎么走回教室的。只看到他坐在角落的位置通着电话。他声音放得很低，我没有听到他具体说了什么。我的脑子也听不进去了，我现在只想撕下他的裤头现在就捅进黏糊糊的阴道里去。我走了过去，不是我走了过去，是他逼我走过去。我走到他面前，那个婊子还在打电话。脸上挂着某种松懈的淡然表情。这表情，令我想吐，令我想要砸烂他的脑浆。

下午好，您找我有事吗？

他的嗓音有些沙哑，将手机放了下来。屏幕上还亮着一串号码。那双透亮的蓝色直视着我的时候，我却什么都说不出来了。我摇摇头，转身离开了教室。他又把电话放回耳边，用我从没听过的温和声线说，能来接我吗。

那绝不是跟糖爹说话的声音。

那是对爱人说话的声音。

我最后一丝理智被击碎了。我几乎是撞出门外，在外面奔走着。我不知道去哪里，在一层失魂落魄地兜了一大圈。或许是好几圈，我也已经没有概念了。我不知道我进了哪里，只知道桌上放着我需要的，银色的东西。我拿起来，那足够锋利，足够发泄我积郁的情绪。被幻觉背叛的我，这是属于我唯一的救赎。我拿起我的救赎，揣在大衣。背叛了我的爱的婊子哪里去了？但没关系，你怎么躲，我都可以找到你，你住在哪里，你会去哪里，我都知道，你，逃不出我的掌心。我呼出空气，如果我的情绪可以具象化，那我一定在喷吐毒液。我兜转着，从学校后门小巷走向外面，我看到了。

我看到我的爱人，站在街边。某个高大瘦削的男人，从车里取出一条围巾——纯白的围巾，替他围了上去，松松地系上结。好极了，好极了。既然你主动送上门那正好，那就是命运的安排。对，是神安排了这一切。神玩弄我的心神，给予我甜蜜的花蜜，然后把花蜜再给某个不知道哪里钻出来的老男人，然后嘲笑着。我的狼狈，我的落魄，我的气急败坏。那有怎么样？神啊，我马上就可以解脱了。于是，我掏出了刀子，走了过去。

我快步走了过去，或者说，我的身体走了过去。我腐败的爱人背对着我，和那人说着什么——情人的耳边私语，我所诅咒的东西。我的刀可以终结这一切，给我的悲哀恋情划上句号。我即将走出小巷，那男人抬起头——金色的眼睛与我对视，那是一种，某种只能说是悲哀和叹息糅合出的颜色。他以一种神明睥睨人类作态的眼神看着我。我看见他叹了口气，伸出了手。

……

……

“怎么了？”

光看见爱梅特赛尔克抬起头，唐突地打了个响指。而男人只是低头看着自己，似乎刚才都只是幻觉。

“没什么。走吧，我们回家。”


End file.
